Bare Window
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: Set after Romancing The Zone. Wendy's in a wheelchair. Whilst looking with her binoculars, she thinks Carol McCormick has murdered her husband. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Simpsons did it


Testaburger residence.

Wendy was in her room on a wheelchair, because she has a broken ankle.

**(A/N: Read Romancing The Zone).**

Deborah: Now Wendy, the doctor said that your leg should heal after three weeks. So you'll be temporarily home schooled until your ankle heals, is that ok?

Wendy: Alright Mom.

Deborah: Alright Wendy, me and your father are going to work. If you need anything give me or your father a call. Me or your Dad will call you every three hours. Ok?

Wendy: Yes Mom.

Deborah: Ok. We'll be home before dinner. Take care sweetie.

Wendy: I will Mom.

Deborah shuts the door.

Wendy: Well I got my phone. I guess I could text a few-

Wendy reached into her pocket.

Wendy: Oh. That's right, my phone got destroyed in the plane crash. Shit! I guess I could read a few books or do some studying or maybe use those binoculars I barley use. Might as well. It's a waste of a good pair of binoculars.

Wendy used her wheelchair to grab her binoculars and starts to look out of the window by using them.

She looks around the streets to see Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny throwing toilet paper at somebody's house.

Wendy: I'll let them pass, they're only young.

Wendy continues looking through her binoculars and notices Towelie walking down the street suspiciously with a bag of crystal meth.

Wendy: What the hell is he doing?

Towelie approaches a meth head.

Towelie looks to see if anyone was watching and hands the meth to the meth head.

The meth head gives Towelie some money.

Wendy: Well this town lets him get away with crazy shit.

Wendy continues to look through her binoculars and sees the old SoDoSoPa district and next to it, the McCormick residence.

Wendy continues looking and notices Stuart and Carol getting into another fight.

Wendy: Jesus. They can just get a divorce if they hate each other so much.

Wendy continues watching and notices Stuart and Carol have stopped fighting and entered other rooms.

Wendy: I wonder what was that all about.

Wendy places her binoculars back down on her desk and switches on her TV.

_Tom Pusslicker: Some good news today. Al Gore has cancelled An Inconvenient Truth 3 after the film's narrator Giancarlo Esposito died. Ironically in the same way as Gustavo Fring from Breaking Bad. The film also caused some controversy regarding the fact that the film is just a never ending rant on how ManBearPig activist Greta Thunberg is wrong._

2 hours later.

Wendy goes back to the window and picks up her binoculars and starts looking out the window again.

She looks around for a bit and notices Craig standing in the middle of his driveway.

Wendy: What the hell is he doing?

Craig notices Wendy and flips her off.

Wendy: It's not my fault I've got nothing to do.

Wendy looked around some more and notices Stephen Stotch with a bag of marijuana seeds.

Wendy: Well home grown's a thing now. Hope nobody tries to sabotage it.

Wendy looks at the McCormick house and sees Carol holding a bloody knife and looking tired.

Wendy: Oh my God! No! No! No! No! No!

Carol grabs a sack.

Carol looks at Wendy's direction and Wendy ducks.

Wendy: She couldn't have! No! No! No! It's not true! She's a nice woman, wait she's a drunk. But still, Oh my God!

Wendy looks again and sees Carol taking the bloody sack into the back yard and burying it.

Wendy: Shit! Shit! Shit!

Later at dinner.

Wendy was sitting at the table looking traumatised.

Deborah: Wendy you've barley touched your food and you look traumatised, is something wrong?

Wendy: It's nothing. I'm just not hungry.

Sean: You sure you didn't see the President again?

Wendy: I didn't Dad. I think I witnessed a murder.

Deborah and Sean stopped eating.

Deborah: Wendy you sure you weren't imagining?

Wendy: I wasn't. I was looking through my binoculars and-

Sean: What were you doing with those binoculars? Were you spying on other people's business?

Wendy: No, I was just looking outside with them and I randomly came across that uncomfortable sight.

Deborah: Well Wendy, I'm no psychologist but I've watched a lot of Hannibal. So I say the trauma of almost losing Stan in the Amazon caused you to hallucinate.

Wendy: But Mom-

Sean: Young lady!

Wendy sighed.

Wendy: I'm sorry, I was probably hallucinating.

Deborah: That's what we thought.

Sean: Anyway Deborah, after dinner you want normal size or a big fatty?

Deborah: I'll have normal size Sean.

The next day.

Wendy was looking through her binoculars again.

Deborah: Wendy, you aren't spying on anyone aren't you?

Wendy: No Mom, I'm just bird watching.

Deborah: Good. Anyway, since you lost your phone in the rainforest. I got you this.

Deborah hands Wendy her a new phone.

Deborah: It's got all your contacts in. Don't worry.

Wendy: I won't.

Deborah: Me and your father are going to work. We'll be home before dinner, ok sweetie?

Wendy: Ok Mom.

Deborah leaves the room.

Wendy grabs her phone and starts dialling a number on her phone.

Operator: Hello 9-11 what's your emergency?

Wendy: Hi I'd like to report a murder.

Operator: I'm sorry the cops are not available because they are quote on quote "High as fuck right now".

Wendy pulls an unhappy look.

Wendy: You have got to be kidding me?

Operator: Well Tegridy Farms is pretty popular and that shit is the best. And-

Wendy hangs up.

Wendy: Damnit Stan! Why did your family have to move out?!

Stan: What?

Wendy turns her chair around and sees Stan by her bedroom door.

Wendy: How did you get in?

Stan: You gave me a spare key to your house just in case your parents were out.

Wendy: Oh yeah.

Stan: I forgotten I had it as well until now.

Wendy continued looking through her binoculars.

Stan: How's your ankle?

Wendy: Broken. And mostly painful.

Stab: Oh.

They stay silent for a minute.

Stan: What are you doing?

Wendy: I got board and just decided to use these binoculars to look around South Park.

Stan: Well good thing I moved or otherwise you'd be spying on me getting changed.

Wendy gives Stan a cheeky grin.

Wendy: I wouldn't.

Stan: You sure?

Wendy: Yeah.

Stan: You seemed happy when I took my shirt off when we were in the Amazon.

Wendy gives Stan a friendly punch.

Stan: Well I only came here to see how you were doing, if there's anything you need from me, just call me ok?

Wendy: I will Stan.

Stan leans up to Wendy and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Stan leaves Wendy's room.

Wendy was about to ask Stan something, until she thought for a second and decided it wasn't best to ask.

Wendy went back to spying on the McCormick residence and saw Mrs McCormick watching TV with her daughter sitting next to her on the couch.

Wendy: I hope she doesn't murder Karen, she's such a sweet girl.

Carol was quickly joined by Kevin and Kenny, but Stuart didn't show up.

Wendy: They don't seemed phased that their Mom murdered their own father.

Bebe enters the room.

Bebe: Hey Wendy.

Wendy: Oh hey Bebe.

Bebe: How's your leg?

Wendy: A little painful.

Bebe: I see you're using those binoculars your grandma got you. Who uses binoculars anymore? They're just a hunk of junk.

Wendy: It was the last thing my Grandma gave to me before she died Bebe. Don't be a bitch.

Bebe: Sorry.

They stay silent for a moment.

Bebe: So what are you looking at?

Wendy: Bebe, I believe that Mrs McCormick has killed her husband?

Bebe: What?

Wendy: The other day, I saw that they were in an argument and than later, I saw Mrs McCormick holding a blood stained knife.

Bebe: You sure she didn't cut herself.

Wendy: No because later I saw Mrs McCormick carrying a sack with blood dripping out from the bottom, into the garden and burying it.

Bebe: Yeah. She's definitely committed murder.

Wendy notices Kenny leaving the house with Karen.

Wendy: Oh good. Karen's gone.

Bebe: So?

Wendy: Bebe, do you think you could-

Bebe: What?

Wendy: I was getting to that. Do you think you could sneak into their house to find some clues?

Bebe: What? Wendy I'm not putting myself in danger. How about Stan? He gets into crazy life and death situations all the time.

Wendy: I'm not putting Stan's life at stake.

Bebe: So you'd rather put me, your best friend at stake? Well sorry Wendy, I'm not doing it.

Wendy: Goddamnit.

Bebe: I mean I'm pretty sure some other girl will help you out in their untimely demise.

Wendy gives Bebe a stern look.

Heidi enters the room.

Heidi: Hey Wendy, how you holding up?

Wendy: Hey Heidi.

Bebe: Hey Heidi. How would you like to be sent to a supposed murderer's house to find clues?

Heidi: Huh?

Wendy: Heidi, I think that Mrs McCormick might have murdered her husband.

Heidi: Oh my God! Wait how-

Wendy: I was looking around the neighbourhood with these binoculars and I came across it.

Heidi: What do you want me to do about it?

Wendy: Could you sneak into the McCormick household and try and find clues?

Heidi: What?! I'm not putting my life at stake.

Wendy: Well is there anyone who will?

Nelly entered the room.

Nelly: Hey girls what's up?

Wendy, Bebe and Heidi stare at each other.

Later.

Wendy was on a phone-call looking through her binoculars with Bebe and Heidi by her side.

Wendy: Alright Nelly, there's an open window at the back.

_Nelly: Got it._

Wendy watched Nelly enter the house.

Nelly looked around for any clues, she notices a copy of Playboy magazine and opened it and looked away in disgust.

She continues searching and notices a door to the basement.

Nelly opens the door.

Nelly: Oh my God!

Suddenly a glass bottle hits Nelly on the side of the head and she falls into the basement.

Meanwhile, Wendy and the girls gasped.

Wendy: Oh my God! They killed Nelly!

Bebe: You bitches!

Wendy: Oh my God! This is bad, like really bad!

Bebe: Butters is gonna kill you.

Wendy: I know!

Heidi: What are we gonna do now?

Wendy: Maybe she could have a chance to escape.

Wendy goes back to looking through her binoculars and sees Carol locking the door to the basement.

Wendy: Oh shit! She's not going to escape.

Heidi: Is there anything we can do?

Wendy looks through her binoculars again.

Stan enters the room.

Stan: Hey Wendy, hey girls.

Wendy: Stan, what happened to your shirt?

Stan: My Dad said I could wear this whenever I'm out of the farm, I have to wear my shirt when I'm at the farm or for business reasons.

Bebe: Well I'm glad you're wearing that coat, the shirt looked ridiculous.

Wendy: Bebe! D-

Stan: Wendy it's fine I hated the shirt and I'm pretty sure everyone else did. Anyway I came here just check up on you.

Wendy: Don't you have anything to do? You don't have to visit me all the time.

Stan: Well I got nothing to do so I just thought I'd come here and hang out with you for a while.

Wendy: Aww Stan.

Stan: So what you doing? Why are you sweating? Are you alright?

Wendy: This may seem crazy, but I think Mrs McCormick might've murdered her husband. And we sent Nelly to try and find clues and we think that Mrs McCormick is holding her hostage.

Stan: Why do you think that? You've been in that wheelchair all day.

Wendy: I was looking through these binoculars and I just came across Mrs McCormick holding a bloody knife.

Stan: Well with all the things Mr and Mrs McCormick do, I'll believe in anything.

Wendy: You don't think I'm delusional?

Stan: No. Jesus, Kenny's going to be upset.

Heidi: And so will his sister.

Bebe: You know what? I'm going in to rescue Nelly.

Wendy: I thought you didn't wanna go in.

Bebe: But Nelly needs our help. I won't care if I get a little dirty or if their house stinks. I'm not letting her die.

Wendy: Alright, I'll be on the phone with you so you can tell me what you find.

Bebe: What could possibly go wrong?

Later.

Bebe was sneaking around the house with her phone by her ear.

Bebe (Whispering): I seriously don't know why they leave their window open.

_Wendy: Well their house stinks so it's probably to get rid of the smell._

Bebe: True.

Bebe continued sneaking around until she makes it to the door to the basement.

Bebe opens the door to see Nelly unconscious.

Bebe: Wendy I found Nelly.

Suddenly a glass bottle hits Bebe on the back of her head.

Carol stares at the unconscious body.

_Wendy: Bebe? Bebe? Bebe? Are you there?_

Carol notices the phone and picks it up and presses the phone against her ear.

Carol: Who is this?

Testaburger residence.

Wendy, Stan and Heidi panicked as they heard Carol's voice.

Carol: I am talking!

Wendy hangs up.

Heidi: Well they got Bebe and Nelly.

Stan: What do we do now?

Wendy: Well I'm not putting anyone else in danger, I'm just gonna keep looking and-

As Wendy continued looking, she saw Carol was looking at her direction with binoculars in her hand.

Wendy screamed.

Stan: What?!

Wendy: She's looking in my direction.

Stan: She could be looking at someone else.

Carol waved.

Wendy pointed at herself.

Carol nodded.

Wendy: Shit. I'm fucked. Hold on she's writing something.

Carol holds up a piece of paper that says "I'm coming over".

Wendy: Fuck! She's coming over.

Heidi: Well she's leaving the house, so we can sneak in and rescue Heidi and Bebe.

Wendy: I think we're too late.

Wendy sees Carol burying a bloody sack in the back garden.

Wendy: Shit!

A few moments later.

Stan: So now what?

Heidi: I say we kill her.

Stan: Heidi, I'm not gonna murder anybody.

Heidi: What choice do we have Stan?

Stan: I'm not a killer, you know I'm not Heidi.

Heidi started to shake Stan.

Heidi: This is a psychotic murderer! This is a psychotic murderer!

Suddenly a plastic bag fell out of Stan's bag.

Heidi: What's that?

Stan: Oh. That's Mr Testaburger's Tegridy weed.

Heidi: Huh?

Stan: Yeah. Turns out Wendy's Dad is a fan of my Dad's product.

Wendy: Stan, my Dad has been planting home grown weed for a few days now.

Stan: Oh. Well my Dad's gonna be pissed. He might blow up a few gardens because of it. Wait if home grown becomes a thing than his business will die than I'll go home.

Stan smiled.

**(A/N: Anyone else been watching season 23?).**

Wendy: Wait. I think I have an idea.

Later.

Carol walked in the Testaburger home.

Carol: Excuse me! Where's the person who has been spying on me and my family? Are you ho-

Carol notices a bag of marijuana on the table.

Carol: Hello. What do we have here?

Carol approaches the table and analyses the bag of weed.

Carol: Just regular weed. Wait a minute, Tegridy! Oh that's Randy's brand. Sarah said I should try it.

Carol started to prepare her joint.

Carol: I hope it's as good as-

Suddenly Carol was knocked out by Heidi.

Stan: I thought we agreed to ask her a few questions.

Heidi: Fuck it.

Later.

Carol woke up tied to a chair and sees Wendy, Heidi and Stan in front of her.

Carol: What the hell is going on?

Wendy: Mrs McCormick we would like to ask you a few questions.

Carol: Please if it's booze you want. I hate to tell you, you won't pass as 21.

Wendy: Not that.

Heidi: Why the fuck did you murder your husband?

Carol: What the hell are you talking about?!

Stan: Look Mrs McCormick I'm sorry about this, Wendy sounded serious.

Wendy: You know you're lying. Why did you kill your husband?

Carol: I didn't! He went out to Denver to get wasted!

Wendy: Than why did you bury a human sized sack in the backyard?

Carol: That was just a bunch of cans of tomato soup I stole.

Wendy: Don't bullshit us I-

Suddenly somebody's phone started to ring.

Stan: Sorry that's mine.

Stan answered.

Stan: Hello...Hey Kenny...What?...Wait what do you mean there's two sacks filled with tomato soup buried in your backyard?...

Wendy sat in shock as she realised that Carol was telling the truth.

Wendy: But what about Bebe and Nelly?

Carol: What about Nelly?

Stan: And Nelly's in your basement?...Kevin knocked her out because he thought she was trying to steal the alcohol?...Everything's fine Kenny don't worry.

Stan hung up.

Carol: I only dropped Bebe home after seeing her unconscious. Kevin usually gets paranoid when somebody's near the basement. He usually throws a bottle if somebody come near the basement. And sometimes he knocks them out in the progress.

Wendy: But I saw you removing a bloody knife from something.

Carol: I stabbed a rat that was trying to steal our food stashes.

Wendy: But you've been holding Nelly hostage in your basement for a while.

Carol: I had no clue she was in my basement! Honestly!

Wendy: Oh. I'm sorry that I thought you murdered your husband.

Carol: It's alright.

Heidi untied Carol.

Stan: Wait a minute Mrs McCormick.

Carol: Yes Stan?

Stan: You stole cans of tomato soup.

Carol: So?

Stan: I can't just ignore that.

Carol: Whoops.

Announcer: This is channel 5 news with Tom Pusslicker.

_Tom: Some shocking news. Carol McCormick turned out to be the main suspect on the theft of 300 cans of tomato soup. The guards didn't do anything about the theft because they were "High as fuck". The suspect was caught by 10 year old Wendy Testaburger, who accused Mrs McCormick of murder but it turns out she didn't. But all charges were dropped when the cops said they'd let her off if she gives them the bag of Tegridy weed she had in her pocket. And in other news there has been sightings of a villain worst than the Joker controversy, a villain known only as Mexi-_

Couple of weeks later.

South Park elementary.

Wendy was retrieving stuff from her locker when Stan approached her.

But Wendy was out of the wheelchair and walking.

Wendy: Mom told me you and your Dad showed up the other day trying to ban home grown weed.

Stan: Yeah. He tried to basically make me Greta Thunberg for some reason.

Wendy: Yeah. Your Dad's an absolute idiot. If we get married in the future, I hate to tell you he'll be a lousy father-in law.

Stan: I agree.

They started walking.

Stan: Anyway I forgot to congratulate you on helping the cops solve the case of the missing cans of tomato soup.

Wendy: Well you helped out a bit and I think you deserve some praise.

Stan: Thanks. How's your leg?

Wendy: A little better.

Stan: Good.

Suddenly Cartman was yelling at Jimmy.

Stan and Wendy watched on.

Cartman: Jimmy! You fucking snitch! What I do in class is my business, not yours! Don't make me send you to a Mexican camp like I did with Khal.

Stan: Wait. What did he say?

Cartman: That's right Jimmy! I put Khal in a Mexican camp.

Stan: Wendy, could I borrow your phone? I left mine at home.

Wendy: Why?

Stan: Just gonna call somebody to deal with a problem.


End file.
